The Next
The Next is a fan fiction written by Cocoabean. It is about the next Legendary Super Saiyan. The Revelation 1737 AGE: PLANET EARTH: OPERATION: LEGEND hair with black streaks, reaching near her buttocks, was combed. Her onyx eyes opened, in shock Girl: Where am I? at scientists Who are you?! to the left, seeing an emaciated and wounded young boy and screams at them What did you do to my brother?!?! eyes flashed between black and vanishing completely. Her hair turned into a green as she killed scientist after scientist Girl: maniacally and screams Only one can cause such pain, and I, the legend will! Face my wrath! killed the remainder of scientists boy, appearing almost identical to the girl, except with his hair being shoulder length, awoke Boy: in shock as he sees his sister's birthmark and hears his sister cackling Lani? Lani: back and transforms back and gasps, looking at the blood and dead bodies Baxo? Baxo: Sis, what happened? at handcuffs and his body Lani: It's a long story. We were training a week ago, when these scientists to the dead bodies captured us and experimented on us. They read every book and knew that one of us was the legend. The last one, Broly, was born 1000 years ago. I woke up today and I thought they killed you. I transformed and killed all of them. When you called my name, it must've calmed me. I'm such an evil person. Who knows who I can kill next? Baxo: It's ok, Lani. We're alive, and we can leave. to float, and Lani follows Let's go! both accelerate and fly away Lani: Thinking I'm a killer. I've always been destined to be one. It looks like..I'm the next. The Truth 1739 AGE: PLANET NAMEK ???: Saiyans? Interesting, Akane. Akane: Yes, mama. Interesting.Vanishes Kurak: Soldiers! in the shadows step out We are going to Earth! Prepare the ships, Colten! Namekian, coated in purple blood and bruises, crawls to Kurak's legs Namekian: No!! Kurak: Dont be the hero, kid. a black ki blast, ending the life of the Namek and leaves blood on her boot And clean this up, Slabate! cleans her black boot Colten: Kurak-sama! The ships are ready! What is our mission, Lord Kurak? Kurak: Find the Legendary Super Saiyan..up her fist And kill the saiyan race! It looks as if Freeza has missed quite a few! at soldiers staring Don't look at me! You have a mission! On the ships before your heads are in my collection! Akane: Mama, when we take over earth, may I be the queen? Kurak: Of course, Akane. Smiles Make sure the Earthlings are your servants. Akane: sadistically Always. Hopefully I start a collection of earthling eyeballs. I already have a few Namekian and Yardratian eyes. of Kurak's 40 billion soldiers gather on the moon sized ship Akane: Aoilu! Aoilu! young girl with blue hair and blue eyes and pink skin approaches Akane Aoilu: Onee-chan? Akane: How about an offer? You rule Namek, I rule Earth. Aoilu: face turns into sadistic smirk Let me have some of their blood.. Akane: Sure. on Earth.. Lani: training with Baxo and Panzi Woah! Do you feel that ki? Baxo and Panzi: Nod Panzi: You two; stay back. I need to handle this. Lani and Baxo: Uh uh! Lani: I'm the legendary super saiyan. Baxo is stronger than me. We aren't 6 anymore, Panzi. We're 15. Panzi: Fine! short black hair flows in her face and her tear colored eyes squinted Baxo: Panzi? Whats up? Panzi: a vision Baxo is surrounded in a pool of blood as..as a girl with red hair and another with black hair battle me and Lani? Baxo's dead..And Lani is the Legendary Super Saiyan..? ends Baxo. Baxo: Yeah? Panzi: Authoritatively I order you to go home. Baxo: Why? Panzi: I had a vision. You'll die if you come with us. Do it! Baxo: and flies back home while thinking Just because I'm no Legendary Super Saiyan or someone who can see the future..Doesnt mean I can't fight in battle! I'm not a baby, but everyone treats me like one. In every one of Panzi's "visions", I apparently die. That's a load of horse sh*t. Panzi: Good, he's gone. Let's go, Lani. two accelerated to the landing zone, full of drunk and unruly soldiers trying to r*pe the three ladies Aoilu: There's too many of you! 39 billion soldiers Now.. Let that be an example to our men, mama and Akane, not to be drunk. Akane: Yes, one almost removed my bra! Kurak: Ten tried to kiss me. remaining soldiers trembled in the sight of the 10 year old Aoilu Soldier: Whispering These b*ches are crazy. Let's ditch em. Aoilu: the soldier and he dies of asphyxiation 999 million. Do we want to cut that down for all of you thinking of rebelling us? We may be three, but we have the power of 300 billion of you. The Darkness 1739 AGE; OPERATION: TERRA soldiers, followed by Aoilu, Akane, and Kurak, walked out The Ship Akane: Mama, let me blow up the city! Kurak: Don't go overboard, though. Akane: red ki blasts to explode on impact and they do creates a blue shield, shielding the three of them Colten: Dont look at them! Use your shields, fools! except a scowling Slabate activates a rainbow shield Slabate: Shut up, big brother! Colten: Listen, sister, I am your superior in this army. I am Aoilu, Akane, and Kurak-sama's second in command. So listen or massive rock that could've killed you. then activates her shields Aoilu: Akane, is it safe? Akane: Sure. Soldiers, release the shields. shields vanish hit the desolate Satan City Panzi: Damn, look at the city! then lands on the pavement Lani: Baxo! Baxo: I'm not just a little kid who stays with their mommy while utter b*tches destroy the city. I have power too, sis. And I ain't taking this shit..up to Super Saiyan and screams anymore! Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Fiction by Cocoabean Category:Page added by Cocoabean